<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dove: origin story by xxprincessxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167485">dove: origin story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx'>xxprincessxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>squish and dove bts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Prequel to PLIBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the first time Ricky used his favourite nickname, for his favourite girl</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricky Bowen &amp; Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>squish and dove bts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dove: origin story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you haven't read please let it be you, this is just a little flashback on when Ricky used the nickname dove for the first time. it'll make sense without reading PLIBY, but if you haven't read it i would love if you also checked it out!</p><p>i've been seriously missing squish and dove, so i've written up a couple of drabbles on my favourite rini that i have written this far hahhah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nini groans, as she rifles through her cabinets looking for a new bar of soap. The brunette felt like she rifled through about every basket underneath the sink, and still hadn’t found the item. When she rifles through the last of the baskets, without much luck, she figures her moms had just forgotten to pick some up on their last grocery run. </p><p>She was brought out of her train of thought when her phone started ringing from her night stand, back in her bedroom. She runs over, knowing Ricky should already be on his way over and answers the call.</p><p>“Hey, I’m at the store. Do you need anything?” He asks, having already picked out a couple of snacks for their movie night. </p><p>Nini laughs into the phone as she takes a seat on her bed, “Can you hear my thoughts or something?”</p><p>“What?” Ricky laughs.</p><p>“I ran out of soap, and I really wanted to shower before movie night.” She informs him, as she looks through the selections of movies on Netflix, wondering what she should pick for the first movie of the night.</p><p>“Of course, just text me a picture of the one you want. I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” He says finally, bidding her goodbye. After quickly sending over a photo of the desired product, she lays in bed as she waits for her best friend to arrive. </p><p>Nini was too caught up in sliding through the movie genres to hear Ricky bounding up her staircase and waltzing into her room. The boy chuckles realizing the brunette didn’t hear his loud footsteps, he tosses over the small box watching as it landed on her stomach. </p><p>The brunette huffs, as the object surprises her. She smiles widely at her best friend, grabbing an extra change of clothes. “You’re the best!” She exclaims, planting a kiss on his cheek before making her way to shower.</p><p>After returning from the shower, she tosses her towel onto her desk chair. She settles in front of the boy who was already holding her hair brush. Whenever he got the chance, Ricky liked to run the brush through Nini’s hair after her shower. He claimed it was because it was fun, but he secretly always loved the way she smelled after a shower.</p><p>Nini’s settled on the fourth Harry Potter movie, being her favourite. After Ricky finished running the brush through her tangled hair, she settles against Ricky’s chest. His arms instinctively wrapping around her waist as the movie played on the screen.</p><p>About halfway through the movie, Ricky drops his head into the crook of her neck inhaling her scent deeply. Earlier when he was going through the aisles heading to the shelves with the different kinds of soap. He couldn’t help but think of the brand she had requested.</p><p><em>Dove</em>.</p><p>Ricky loved the way it rolled off his tongue when he was repeating it to himself, eyes flickering across the aisle in search of the soap. He chuckled as he picked up the box, thinking of his best friend. Dove. His little dove. </p><p>“You okay there, Ricky?” Nini asks, poking his arm a few times. </p><p>“I am, dove.” He tests out, keeping his nose buried in her neck nervous as to what she thought of the nickname. </p><p>“Dove?” She questions, her voice filled with confusion. </p><p>Ricky chuckles, “Do you not like it?”</p><p>Nini shakes her head, “I do, it’s cute. But, why dove?” She wonders, her best friend always thought of the oddest things. </p><p>The boy laughs, as he leans back into the headboard, “I think I’m going to keep it a secret.” He teases. </p><p>The brunette turns around to look up at him, “You can’t keep a secret to save your life,” She jokes, poking his cheek wanting him to reveal where the nickname had derived from. </p><p>When he shakes his head defiantly, Nini huffs, “One day. One day you’ll tell me, and I’m betting it’s going to be soon.” She says, turning back focusing her attention back on the movie. </p><p>Ricky chuckles, running a hand through her hair braiding it, “Maybe, dove. Just maybe.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading! i'd love if you left a kudos and a comment!!</p><p>you can find me on twitter @xxprincesskels OR tumblr @nini-ricky</p><p>much love xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>